dc_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Unlimited
Superman Unlimited is a comic book series which staring Superman. It is the first entry of the DC Unlimited universe and also set in it. In this universe, Clark Kent, instead of Kal-El, was born with those incredible powers rather than being born as a alien and rocket out from a dying planet only to be found by a childless human couple. Volumes Vol. 1 - Man of Steel Issues: #1-5 Story Plot: After being born with incredible powers, somehow being powered by the Earth's yellow sun, Clark Kent don't know what to do with his powers after graduating Kansas State University and move to Metropolis, living in a apartment and getting a job at the Daily Planet. Than until, an robot alien know as Brainiac arrives and leave a message that he would destroy Earth if the humans refuse to give up, which causing him to become the Man of Steel, Superman, where he begin facing him to saves Earth. After defeating Brainiac, Clark find himself getting popular where he now using his powers to defend Metropolis as its greatest defender. Introduced: Clark Kent/Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Jonathon Kent, Martha Kent, Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Perry White, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Brainiac Villain: Brainiac Locations: Smallville, Kansas State University, Metropolis, Clark Kent's Apartment, Daily Planet, LexCorp Vol. 2 - The Ultra-Humanite Issues: #6-10 Story Plot: As Superman now a iconic hero and easily helping out the police of taking down any criminals and crooks until an mad scientist named Gerald Shugel seek out to destroy the Man of Steel. But, he was defeated, he start becoming obsessed with revenge and begin making a serum which mix the DNA of a gorilla and a yeti which he inject it to his bloodstream, causing to him to gain super-strength and fur, which nearly revealing his brain, he becoming the Ultra-Humanite and he begin hunting down and kills Superman, who at the time struggles of hiding his identity from his friends and going on his first date with Lois! Introduced: Captain Maggie Sawyer, Inspector William Henderson, Professor Emil Hamilton, Cat Grant, Ron Troupe, Dirk Armstrong, Steve Lombard, Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite Villain: Ultra-Humanite Locations: Metropolis, Clark Kent's Apartment, Daily Planet, Ultra-Humanite's Lair, Stryker's Island Vol. 3 - Intergang Issues: #11-14 Story Plot: When Superman continues helping out the peoples of finding criminals, making him realizing that how he easily always helping the police. Than, an violent terrorist group know as the Intergang begins their violent attacks on Metropolis, Superman believe that he would easily defeat them. But, learn that they using technology from Brainic's ship. In the end, Superman and the police defeats the Intergang. But, their leader, Bruno Mannheim and his assistant, Morgan Edge, both escapes. Introduced: Commissioner David Corporon, Bibbo Bibbowski, Bruno Mannheim, Morgan Edge, Whisper A'Daire, Dabney Donovan Villain: Intergang (Bruno Mannheim, Morgan Edge, Whisper A'Daire, Dabney Donovan) Locations: Metropolis, Clark Kent's Apartment, Daily Planet, Intergang's Lair Vol. 4 - Parasitic Touch Issues: #15-17 Story Plot: Lowlife thug Raymond Jones make a failed attempt of making a hostage takeover on LexCorp, which ultimately leading him becoming the Parasite where he accidentally slips into a pit of strange radiation while Superman try to stop him. Than, Raymond learn that he can absorbs peoples' energy and even their memories and voices as well. After a encounter with Superman, he able to absorb Superman's energy, even his memory where he start targeting his parents, causing Clark rush to Smallvile, only to find his parents being alright until the Parasite arrives and start draining more of Clark's energy until Jonathan shot him with a shotgun and Martha hit him with a pan, thus allowing Superman to take him to LexCorp where Lex tells him that he promise that he would create a cure for him. Than, he tell Mercy Graves of what to do with Superman in case if he gone rogue. Introduced: Raymond Jones/Parasite Villain: Parasite Locations: Metropolis, LexCorp, Clark Kent's Apartment, Smallville Vol. 5 - Mxyzptlk Issues: #18-20 Story Plot: When strange things begins to happens in Metropolis, Superman find his world going upside-downed until he soon learn that all of this is made by a fifth-dimensional imp named Mr. Mxyzptlk who using his reality-bending powers to have fun with Superman. The only way to get rid of him is to make him saying his name backward. But, learn that it's not going to be really, REALLY very easy for our hero! Introduced: Mr. Mxyzptlk Villain: Mr. Mxyzptlk Locations: Metropolis, Daily Planet, Clark Kent's Apartment, LexCorp Annual 1 Story Plot: While on a normal day at Metropolis, Clark hear a attack, he goes as Superman where he see the Intergang are back and begin another violent attacks on the city. Superman manages to finally defeat both Bruno and Morgan and sent them in prison. But, an member of the Intergang, Leslie Willis escapes and on the run from the police. Elsewhere, LexCorp scientist Kenny Braverman begins study Superman's powers and how they works while he working on a iron suit which hope to be powered by the Earth's yellow sun like how it powers Superman. Later on a stormy night, Leslie still running from the police and quickly hide on top of a abandoned warehouse where she get struck by lightning and get to see that her skin turn grayish-white and her hair is now blue and start calling herself, "Livewire" as she start to testing out her powers the next day. Introduced: Leslie Willis/Livewire, Kenny Braverman/Conduit Villain: Intergang, Livewire, Conduit Locations: Metropolis, Daily Planet, Clark Kent's Apartment, LexCorp, Intergang's Lair, Metropolis Police Department, Stryker's Island Vol. 6 - Brainiac's Revenge Issues: #21-26 Story Plot: Introduced: N/A Villain: Brainiac Locations: Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Unlimited Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Superman